Artefakty
Artefakty to są różne mikstury Opis Artefakty to niebezpieczne rzeczy. Można je wykorzystywać w każdej chwili lub w trudnej sytuacji. Van HellKrzyk ma ich bardzo dużo i dzięki temu ciągle zwycięża. Dzięki artefaktom można nawet zabić potwora. Artefakty mogą być w kształcie zwierzęcia, figur geometrycznych itp. Pozwalają one wiele osiągnąć. Jest plus i minus z Artefaktami, ponieważ plus pomogą ci, minus działąją tylko po razie. Artefakt Czaszka Artefakt w kształcie czaszki pozwala zabić, wystrzelić w powietzre lub odstraszyć wampira. Żadko jest wykorzytywany żeby zabić, ponieważ mało kiedy ktoś możę zaatakować, ale w razie wypadku wygląda to tak. Pokazuje się czaszkę, a wtedy ona zamienia się jakąś broń lub w różdżkę. Wystrzelić w powietrze można kładąc czaszkę komuś na plecy i nastawić czas kiedy ma nastąpić wybuch. Kiedy wreszcie będzie wybuch ten ktoś poleci na koniec świata potworów. Może praktycznie odstraszyć wampiry, ponieważ to pachnie czosnkiem. Może je także przywołać w razie potrzeby. 'Wygląd' Ten artefakt wygląda jak piracka czacha. Ma ona czarne oczy, a na dole paszczy kły. Artefakt Zwyczajnej Butelki Ten Artefakt pozwala cofnąć się w czasie i przewinąć go. Można się cofnąć kiedy się chce. Można się cofnąć wtedy, gdy dostało się złą ocenę lub kiedy bolał brzuch. Przewinąć czas można wtedy kiedy np. che się być już dorosłym, chce się mieć dzieci itp. 'Wygląd' Wygląda tak jak ratownicza butelka kiedy ktoś się zgubi. Taka jak puscza się w morze. Tylko ta jest fioletowa. Ma ona brązową zatyczkę. Artefakt Fiolka Pozwala on zamienić się w zwierzę, w wrózki i we wszystkie rzeczy jakie się chce. W zwierzę można zamienić się wtedy kiedy ktoś atakuje. Zamienisz się w dinozaura i go pokonasz. Pozwala on także roztopić coś twardego. Kiedy jest się uwięzionym w klatce wyleje się trochę i to się roztopi nawet kiedy jest to srebro. 'Wygląd' Jest chuda i cała żółta, ponieważ jest tam wlana mikstura. Artefakt Jajko Jest to Artefakt mini bomba. Kiedy jest się w domu, a drzwi się zacięły można podłożyć i wybuchną. Jest on mało przydatny. 'Wygląd' Te jajko jest całe niebieskie ma ono jeszcze tylko żółte wzorki. Wygląda tak jak pisanka. Artefakt Mini Kryształ Ten Artefakt jest chyba najmniej przydatny, ponieważ służy on do wchodzenia do różnych filmów. Kiedy twoi przyjaciele są starsi mogą pójść do kina, a ty jesteś za młoda to pijesz to co jest w środku i fchodzisz do filmu. 'Wygląd' Jest całe fioletowy i ma na sobie pozakłądane złote branzolety. Artefakt Kropla Pozwala zrobić sobie tak żeby miało się łuski, żeby miało się płetwy, a nawet pozwala zmienić cię w syrenę. Wtedy w wodzie będziesz się poruszał 100 na godz. Yo bardzo szybko jak na pływanie pod wodą, ale przecież ma się płetwy. 'Wygląd' Jest niebieski, czerwony żółty. Jest cały w tych kolorach. Na samym dole jest czerwony tak samo jak na górze. Po środku jest niebieski, a jego zatyczka, która jest na samej górze jest żółta. Artefakt Butla Gazowa Służy do zasłony dymnej. Np. Kiedy uciekasz i wiesz gdzie się schować , ale ci co cię goniąteż by tam weszli. To puszczasz zasłonę i uciekasz. 'Wygląd' Jest cały jasny fioletowy, a jego zkrętka jest brązowa.